Plesetan Parah Ngakak Full Time
by Solatine
Summary: YO! Fanfic kedua gw... Ini gw bikinnya pas jem 11 malem..-tapi gw bukan setan loh..- Baca aja deh.. bener2 ngakak.. orang authorny aja terjengkang dari korsiny pas baca ngulang..


**Author : -Ngemut Lollipop- 2 x 2 = 4**

**Tsuna : 2 x 3 = 10**

**Author : Bego 6 tau.. dah sana lo jadi author gadungan gantiin gw**

**Tsuna : Ada bayarannya gak...?**

**Author : Ada**

**Tsuna : Apaan tuh..?**

**Author : Nih mau lo..? – Ngasih lollipop bekas-**

**Tsuna : Ogah..**

**Author : Ya udah sana..**

**Plesetan Parah**

Tsuna : BAH! Dari tadi latian basket.. tapi gak masuk-masuk mulu..

Gokudera : Jyuudaime pasti bisa, latian terus aja

Tsuna : Mending gw ngisi TTS dah... –Sambil ngambil buku TTS-

-20 menit kemudian-

Tsuna : Udah.. –sambil nari2 pake pom2- Mau ngirim ah.. bisa aja gw dapet hadiahny

Nurani Yamamoto : -Sambil ngeliatin- _Klo menang gw jg mau ah.._

Tsuna : Kenapa Yamamoto-san..?

Yamamoto : Eh.. gak.. Cuma lagi pengen sesuatu...

Nurani Tsuna _: Perasaan dari tadi dia ngeliatin aku kayak napsu gitu.. mang aku mirip __**Justin Bibir**__ ya...? Tapi gak ah.. lebih mirip __**Zack Ember**__..lagi... –_Sambil ngusep rambutnya keatas HOEK-

Yamamoto : Lagi mikirin apa..?

Tsuna **: Justin Bibir..**

Yamamoto : Hah..? **Justin Bibir**

Tsuna : Itu loh.. yang nyanyi sama **Jidat Semur..**

Yamamoto : Siapa lagi tuh **Jidat Semur..**

Tsuna : Yang maen pilem karate kid itu lohh...

Yamamoto : Oh... **Jaden Smith**... _sama___**Justin Bieber...**

Tsuna : Iya.. itu... **Jeder Semir** sama **Justin Bemper**.. Trus ada lagi **Zack Ember...**

Yamamoto : Siapa lagi tuh..?

Tsuna : Yang maen Pilem HSM..

Yamamoto : Oh**... Zack Effron..**

Tsuna : Nah.. iy itu... **Zack Encok..**

Nurani Yamamoto :_ Buset dah... Bos gw cakep-cakep tapi blo'on juga ya..._

Tsuna : Eh.. Kamu tau **Azis Gapgap** gak..?

Yamamoto : -langsung nangkep maksud bosny- yang main OVJ itu..?

Tsuna : Iya.. si **Azis Gapgap**..

Yamamoto **: Azis Gagap** kale...

Tsuna : iya.. itu... **Azis Gagak**

Nurani Yamamoto : _Capek gw ngomong ama bos_..

Tsuna : Kamu tau **Ngiler Cyrus** gak..?

Yamamoto : Itu siapa lagi sih..?

Tsuna : Kalo gak salah dia penyanyi..

Yamamoto : **Miley Cyrus** kaleeeeeee.

Tsuna : Iya..iya..itu... **Miler Cyrus**

Nurani Yamamoto :_ Suka-suka lo deh.. mau Jaden kek, Jidat kek, Gagap kek, Gagak kek, Bibir kek, Bemper kek gw gak peduli.! Pokokny sekarang gw mau pulang! Empet gw ngomong ama bos.._

Yamamoto : Ya dah deh bos.. Aku pulang dulu ya..

Tsuna : Iya! Jangan lupa ntar malem nonton OVJ ya..

Nurani Yamamoto : _Iya.. sekalian ngeliatin __**Azis Gagak**__ wkwk_

XOXOXO

The end

**Author : Gimana..?**

**Tsuna : -semangant 45- Mantep.. mantep.. dari tadi ngomongin Justin Bemper, Zack Ember, Azis Gagak, Jeder Semir, sama Miler Cyrus..**

**Nurani Auhtor :**_** Kayakny blo'onan Tsuna dari pada adek gw ya..?**_

**Author : Gitu ya..? –nyengir gaje- eh.. gw lupa tadi ada surat dari Reborn buat lo –sambil nyodorin kertas kucel-**

**Tsuna : ' Hayo.. pada Repiew ya... ntar kalo gak gw jadiin kelinci percobann lo.. hehehe' Udah.. gitu doang isinya...**

**Author : Kok Reborn makin lama makin bego ya... kan gw dah bilangin.. yang bener review bukan repiew...**

**Tsuna : udah lah.. gak apa-apa yang penting kalian semua harus review ya... –sambil tebar pesona-**

**Author : Ntar klo gak, gw paksa lo cium Shamal bwahahahahaha**

**Tsuna : HUS! Gak boleh gitu..**

**Author : Napa emangnya..? Cemburu..?**

**Tsuna : Gak sih.. **

**Author : Yaudah.. gw tau lo gak rela jadi gw ganti aja.. yang numpang baca doang ntar gw laporin ke Hibari.. tapi yang enggak-enggak misalny ' Eh Hibari.. si A tadi ngatain lo bego tuh! ' baru tau rasa lo... hahahahaha**

**Tsuna : -beringsut-ringsut kabur dari TKP- Eh.. teman-teman Review ya. Takutny ntar digiles..**

**Author : -muncul dari belakang Tsuna- Tadi lo ngomong apa...? –muka iblis-**

**Tsuna : HWAAA! AMPUNN...! –langsung nyebur ke Sungai Ciliwung-**

**Author : Bego.. gw kan cuma nanya.. Ya udah.. teman-temanku sejagat raya review lo pada ya..-sambil nunjukin senyum iblis**


End file.
